


all your love

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: mina and momo really don't want to leave their hotel room, rather spending that time with each other alone.sleeping, eating, snuggling, repeat.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	all your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffeeeeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeeeeeee/gifts).



> for coffee, one of the most precious people in my life

As the morning sun peeks through the curtains of their hotel room, Mina stirs awake, rubbing her eyes, trying to erase the fog of sleep wrapped around her mind. There’s an arm thrown haphazardly around her waist, keeping her in close proximity to the figure snuggling against her neck. A fond smile makes its way across her lips as she takes in the wonderful being sleeping beside her, warming up her entire being with her mere presence.

Mina brushes her fingertips against her wife’s cheeks, tracing the outline of her face. She doesn’t want to wake her up, tries to keep her touch light. She shuffles closer, running a finger across a mole she swears she’s never seen before, right on her nose. Mina lets her finger head downwards towards the cupid’s bow. Traces over the little curves. She’s so drawn by the woman in her arms, that she doesn’t realise that she’s actually awake.

When cold hands sneak under Mina’s shirt, she shrieks from contact, jumping away from her wife who’s now offering her a sheepish grin. No, she’s definitely not going to fall for that.

“Momo! It’s way too early and I was comfortable.” Mina glares down, trying not to waver when she’s on the receiving end of Momo’s puppy eyes.

“Comfortable ogling me?”

“Shut up.”

Despite jumping away from Momo, Mina doesn’t object to letting her keep her hands under her shirt. She sighs softly, choosing to rest her head against Momo’s heart.

(she totally didn’t fall for the puppy eyes)

“I don’t want to leave bed.” Momo murmurs, tightening her hold around Mina’s waist. There’s a hint of her sulkiness laced in her voice and it makes Mina smile immediately. They’re on holiday from today anyway. It won’t hurt to sleep in and make the most of their time together – even if it means rocking up to their lunch with the others late.

“Maybe a few more minutes will be enough.” Mina agrees, finding herself drifting off to sleep with Momo enveloping her, making her feel at home.

The hands under her shirt massage her skin, the cold hands now warm. It’s comforting, it’s natural. After all these years, Momo knows exactly what to do to make Mina fall asleep. Whether it’s this, running her hand through her hair, or even the soft tracing against her skin. Mina welcomes the feeling and falls asleep.

They end up missing lunch with the others.

It’s two in the afternoon when both of them finally garner the energy to roll out of bed. The stream of messages about missing the planned lunch is left ignored by the two of them. They’ll explain themselves later – but they’re sure the others already made up some silly reason for them missing out along the lines of not having enough of each other.

(it’s kind of true this time though)

When Mina pops into the shower to freshen up, Momo takes the time to order their lunch. Neither of them have eaten since the evening before and the hunger is bubbling up in her stomach. Unsure of what to do with the time before their meal arrives, Momo decides to slip in the shower behind Mina.

There’s more playing around than actual showering, but eventually, they manage to get out of the shower. Mina’s sulking this time because she was already on her way to drying herself from the shower before Momo scared her by joining. Before she can say anything about it, or even scold her wife, Momo is right behind her, pressing soft kisses against her bare shoulder. She shudders, once again left speechless because of Momo. And as her lips sneak up her neck, Mina finally figures out what she’s been doing the entire time.

“Are you really trying to appease me through kisses?” Mina pretends she’s not flustered by the actions.

The smirk gracing Momo’s lips are a sign that she’s aware of Mina’s lack of seriousness so she continues her path up the column of Mina’s neck. There’s a hitch in Mina’s breathing and she hates how she knows Momo is going to rub this in her face later. But it’s forgotten when Momo’s lips are on hers, languid and full of all the love her heart holds for Mina. How can she _ever_ have the courage to be mad at Momo when she’s like this?

She’s about to be pushed onto the bed when the doorbell rings, Momo pulling away with a groan. There’s some mumbling about timing but Mina kisses the side of her head and she’s grinning all over again. Clad in only her bathrobe, Momo greets the person on the other side of the door who’s handing their lunch. Mina stifles a laugh at the dumbstruck look on the boy’s face, clearly taken aback by Momo’s presence.

(as if she wouldn’t be the same)

A part of her is evil, she knows it. Mina walks up behind Momo and wraps her arms around her waist as she lands a possessive kiss on her wife’s cheek. The boy becomes flustered even more than before, scrambling to provide the correct change in a hasty attempt to leave the two of them quickly.

Momo shakes her head at her as soon as she closes the door to their hotel room. Mina simply shrugs. So, what if she wants to stake her claim on Momo in front of other people? Perhaps it might have been a little bit overboard but when Momo is in her arms, her hands wander around automatically.

“Cheeky. You probably scarred him for life.” Momo shakes her head as she pulls Mina onto her lap. She rests her chin on Mina’s shoulder too, loosely keeping her in place.

Mina sighs softly, intertwining her hand with Momo’s and kissing the back of her hand. “Maybe I get jealous too easily.”

“No, you’re adorable. Green looks bad on me, but definitely cute on you.” Momo teases her. Mina pinches her hand in retaliation. “No one can take me from you, ever.”

“Who said green looks bad on you? I might not say it, but I think it suits you too.” Mina turns to stick out her tongue. “What if I want to get rid of you?”

The playful glint in Momo’s eyes should’ve sent alarm bells ringing in Mina’s mind. Moments later, Momo’s fingers are digging into Mina’s sides, making her squeal.

“Momo, no!”

Mina squirms, tries to get out of Momo’s grasp as her tickling becomes relentless. There are forming in the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard. Her stomach is starting to hurt and she doubles over, trying to catch her breath.

She has regrets. She should really consider what she says before she opens her mouth.

For her defence, Mina glances around the room for a suitable object. Grabbing the nearest cushion to her, Mina smacks it against Momo’s head, laughing at her whining before running and hiding in their bedroom.

“You’re going to have to open that eventually, you know?” Momo’s voice is muffled behind the door.

“Not if I don’t open it. The couch would be comfortable to sleep on, isn’t it?” Mina suggests. There’s a series of groans and grumbling on the other side and she’s having a lot of difficulty putting her foot down.

(it takes only two more minutes for Mina to cave)

Somehow, they end up on the couch again. Mina’s head is on Momo’s lap as they watch some rom-com on the television, snacking on some more (delivered) goods. It’s sappy, overly romantic and completely cliché but they think it’s worth watching. They’re halfway through the movie when Momo hears Mina’s heavy breathing. She looks down, chuckling as she realises Mina has fallen asleep on her lap. She pulls the blanket over her as gently as she can, not wanting her to wake up so soon. Despite having slept so much, the rainy weather outside is starting to take a toll on them.

Neither of them want to leave the room which leads to them falling asleep more and more and as a result, ruining their entire sleeping schedule. It’s not a surprise that they’re up at three or four in the morning. But still, each moment Momo shares with the love of her life, regardless if it’s just Mina falling asleep on her lap or a well-prepared date, is the highlight of her day. And even now, as Mina lays on her lap, Momo’s heart swells with happiness that she can share such a precious moment with her wife.

Even if they spend the rest of their holidays like this, cuddled against each other on their couch, watching silly movies that they’ve for sure watched before. Even if they’re in their hotel room the entire time. Even if they order in food for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. Mina and Momo both know that it’ll always be another moment to cherish for the two of them for the rest of their lives, as long as they spend their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter :)


End file.
